


Torture

by AlexKingOfTheDamned, swimsalot



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Logan, Classroom Sex, Desperation Play, Lace Panties, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/AlexKingOfTheDamned, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimsalot/pseuds/swimsalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt forces Logan to wear panties all day, and Logan can't take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like bottom Logan chances are we probably can't be friends

 

Logan’s breath fogs up the wood of his desk. Normally he doesn’t even USE his classroom. Normally he has the kids outside, honing their combat techniques, practicing controlling their abilities, pushing their limits. The only times his students ever see the inside of his classroom is when it’s either pouring down rain and Storm isn’t available to clear it up, or they have a paper to write. (Logan is required to get two papers out of them per semester.)

 

But today is different. He claimed a headache and gave them study hall. Put on some music and put his head down on his desk.

 

Today is different because his lover is torturing him.

 

Kurt only learned about Logan’s panties fetish a couple months ago. Logan had been reluctant to share, but Kurt was enthusiastic and Logan never felt more attractive than with the younger man’s molten gold eyes surveying his silk-and-lace clad body. Since then they’ve expanded Logan’s collection of sweet, feminine, dollish lace panties. And Logan wears a different pair almost every night, Kurt is constant surprising him with new pairs.

 

But today is the first day Kurt ever made him wear panties all day. He’s been in his classroom since the beginning of the day and has refused to move. Because if he stood up from behind his desk, his students would see his cock swollen against his jeans.

 

He soaked through the pale pink silk containing his package hours ago. He feels sticky and wet and filthy, and it’s had his whole body vibrating with energy all day. Class only got out for the day about 45 seconds ago, but he doesn’t have the strength to stand yet. He’s been hard for so long, it’s long since crossed the border into painful.

 

The door creaks softly open. His head snaps up. Kurt is letting himself in quietly, pushes the door closed behind him and leans up against it with a smile. If Logan’s ears weren’t so good, the quiet click of the lock being pushed into place would be imperceptible.

 

"You're a devil," Logan groans. He doesn't need to explain why. Kurt will know. Kurt's probably spent all day laughing to himself about the situation he put Logan in. He's probably been able to sense his arousal some how and has been enjoying every second of Logan's torment.

 

Everyone has always said that Kurt looks like a demon. Logan can see now that there's more to it than that. Kurt must be an incubus because there's no way any human or mutant could do this to him.

 

Kurt licks his lips, but doesn’t push off the door, lounging against the wall. “How long have your panties been zhat vet? I can smell how soaked you are from here.”

 

"Hours," Logan answers. "I've been sitting here, panties soaked for hours, hoping none of the kids would notice. You're an asshole you know that?"

 

Kurt grins. He pushes slowly off the door and saunters to the desk on high-arched feet, taking his time. Grinning predatorily, tail swaying with interest, eyes glowing with fire. He could have ‘ported and crossed the room in half a second, but he seems content to take the longest, slowest route possible before sitting on the side of Logan’s desk.

 

Thighs spread, he leans back on his hands and casts a smoky stare at the older man down his long, pointed nose. He licks his fangs with a crooked grin. “Stand up for me,” he commands. “I vant to see you.”

 

Logan growls and pushes back his chair. He leans back to show off his body before slowly rising out of it, trying to ignore how the change in position only pulls the denim of his jeans more tightly across his aching, pulsing, needy cock.

 

Kurt crosses his legs lazily and snaps his tail forward to grab Logan by the belt loop and haul him within arm’s reach. He tugs at the man’s belt, pulling sharply upwards so the denim pulls at his swollen prick. He cups his palm over the impressive bulge and licks his lips with a thoughtful-sounding hum.

 

Logan’s face has gone almost as pink as the panties hidden and secret behind his jeans. Kurt’s lips curl into a Cheshire smile and he closes his long fingers a bit tighter around the rock-solid package straining between Logan’s thighs.

 

"Keep is up and this is going to be over a lot quicker than either of us would like," Logan warns in a breathy voice. He tries to think of something other than the soft silk against his prick or the feel of Kurt's hand but none of his usual unsexy thoughts can fight through his lust today to keep the desperation at bay.

 

Kurt’s on his feet in a flash and before Logan can breathe, he’s crushed down over his own desk. Kurt’s behind him, his long body pressed down over his much shorter lover and even through his jeans Logan can feel that Kurt’s just as desperately hard as he is. The solid line of his cock slots between Logan’s silken-clad cheeks as the younger man leans across his body and sinks toothy kisses into his throat and shoulders.

 

The younger mutant’s hands are strong as they pull at Logan’s hips, he ruts against him like a wild animal, growling in his ears and pawing across Logan’s belly and down to the front of his belt.

 

“Tell me how it felt,” his voice is a low rumble vibrating through kisses into Logan’s throat. “Tell me vhat it vas like to be in class all day vith panties zhat could barely hold you.”

 

"Dirty. It felt dirty and wrong and so _fucking_ good. I've never been so turned on," Logan answers. He grinds back against Kurt, pressing his ass against his cock. He can practically feel the heat of it already, like the other man is already sinking into him.

 

Kurt jangles Logan’s buckle open and nearly breaks Logan’s zipper in his haste to get it off. He drops to his knees to pull the older man’s boots off and yanks his jeans down and off his legs. When he sits back on his heels, his breath is stolen away.

 

Logan’s cock is hanging down between his legs, pressing desperately against the pink silk containing him. The front has had to stretch so far to accommodate Logan that the back has ridden up, tight between his cheeks, cupping musculature and soft fuzz. The entire front of Logan’s panties has been darkened with precum and sweat, the scent sharp and musky in Kurt’s nose. His mouth has suddenly gone very dry.

 

"Stop staring," Logan mutters, his cheeks turning even redder than before. He feels beautiful and sexy like this, on display for his lover. He likes knowing that Kurt can't take his eyes off him, wouldn't even if he really wanted him to. But it's still embarrassing, being studied so intently when he's so blatantly aroused.

 

Kurt leans forward and buries his face between Logan’s thighs. He breathes against his skin and sucks marks into the backs of his legs, bites hard into muscle, until he yelps and bleeds so Kurt can admire his bruises for just a few seconds before they disappear. He sucks on Logan’s package through his soaked panties, wraps his long tongue around him and strokes him. He pulls and sighs and moans and sucks everything he can wrap his lips around.

 

Logan is a shaking, moaning mess by the time Kurt pulls his panties aside and crushes his face between his cheeks, lapping and biting at his hole. He’s still tender and a little bit wet from their tryst in the shower that morning, when Kurt held him up against the wall and fucked him not twice but three times in a row until Logan was babbling and Kurt had to bodily hold him up.

 

"Fuck you, fuck you fuck you," Logan moans as Kurt teases his already loose and sensitive hole with his tongue. He doesn't need more preparation, they both know that. This is purely Kurt trying to drive him crazy.

 

And it's working. His legs are already starting to shake and if he doesn't get fucked soon they'll buckle entirely. He needs more inside him and a hand on his cock. That's what he's needed all day and he's only getting more desperate.

 

Kurt grins and slips his tongue inside Logan, pleased to find that he’s held in his lover’s release all day. He can taste it on his own tongue as he swirls it inside Logan, pressing in so deep that his fangs poke the twitching rim.

 

Logan’s cock is utterly neglected by Kurt who his purposefully skirting his fingertips up and down Logan’s thighs to lift goose bumps from his skin. He caresses the backs of his knees with feather-light touches, sending spikes of ticklish, gut-wrenching pleasure up into the older man’s belly.

 

"I'm dying, I'm dying, _please_ for the love of god Kurt, fuck me," Logan begs. He throws his head back as he moans loudly, the sound filling up the empty classroom.

 

Kurt’s tongue leaves Logan with a wet squelch and he stands up so fast it hurts the backs of his own knees. He almost tears the clasp of his slacks right off when he yanks them open and shoves them aside only far enough to fish out his own straining prick.

 

Logan looks back over his shoulder at Kurt, and the younger man takes pause with his nostrils flaring as he looks his conquest over from top to bottom. Logan’s cheeks are lit up bright red as he looks desperately back over his shoulder, his shirt is sticking to him with sweat, his panties are pulled aside by one of Kurt’s thumbs, gripping one firm muscled cheek, and he watches a single trickle of white slip out of the red, slightly puffy pucker presented to him.

 

The innocence of the pale pink silk and white lace over Logan’s rock-solid musculature and dark, coarse hair brings an edge of naughtiness to this that they never had before Logan came clean about his most secret fetish. Kurt groans when Logan looses a real _whimper_ of need, and pushes in hard without apology.

 

Logan bites down on his own arm to keep his cry of pleasure from being heard outside the room. He draws blood but the wounds heal in seconds, the only evidence of his desperation left behind is the few drops of blood on his teeth.

 

The cry is followed by a long, low groan as Kurt sinks in, filling him up and reaching what Logan is sure is the very core of his being. He feels so full, it's absolutely perfect. Or that's what he thinks until Kurt pulls out and slams back in again adding a whole new layer of perfect to his bliss.

 

Kurt is relentless. He shakes the desk under them, banging it heavily up onto two legs before it drops back to four with every soul-shaking thrust. He grabs Logan’s hair in his free hand, yanking back and forcing him into an almost graceful arch. The sounds that leave Logan are pure sex.

 

Something about leaving a man to stew in his own lust and need for six hours makes him so compliant and obedient when the pleasure he craves is finally delivered. He doesn’t even try to hold back his moans, he lets them loose into the empty classroom, pitched panting and whiny growls. He’s so beyond words.

 

Everything that Logan is has narrowed down to an animalistic need to rut and fuck and be taken as roughly as possible. If he had the brain power left he would wish he didn't heal so fast so he could feel this for a while after but the burn will disappear much too quickly.

 

Still he gives it all he's got. He moans and cries and tries to beg as Kurt pounds mercilessly into his body. It’s so good and after all this time he knows it won't be long until he comes.

 

Logan isn’t alone in his need. Kurt has been thinking about Logan all day, sitting in his classroom trying to be a teacher while wearing these panties. Breath is sawing in and out of his body at the same speed as his driving hips, each hearty thrust sending an atomic shockwave of pleasure through his body.

 

He releases Logan’s hair and leans down to grope for the older man’s prick. The silk is so slick with Logan’s precum that it’s almost vacuum-sealed to his cock; he wraps his hand around it, silk and all, and strokes him.

 

Logan gives another shout and his hips buck, stuttering between Kurt's hand and cock. He feels so good and so overwhelmed that it only takes a couple strokes before he comes inside his pretty silk panties. He shouts Kurt's name as he ejaculates, further soiling the panties with evidence of their lovemaking, and the pleasure is so intense his vision goes black for a few moments.

 

When he comes to, Kurt is on him. He has one arm wrapped around his chest, Kurt’s hand closed over his shoulder holding him in place, his other hand still keeping those panties aside. Kurt’s long body is pushed right over him, crushing Logan into the top of the desk as his hips drive into him lightning fast.

 

Kurt bites into Logan’s shoulder to muffle his own shout when he comes, spilling into the older man yet another load that he’ll need to hold in until they can get to a shower.

 

"Fuck," Logan groans when he finally catches his breath and his mind catches up with the situation. "Fuck that was good. I need a cigar."

 

Kurt laughs through his nose, resting his forehead against the already healing-up bite from his fangs. He licks away the drops of blood and nuzzles his nose against Logan’s throat and across the back of his neck, lazily kissing his ears.

 

“Tomorrow,” he whispers. “Panties _and_ a plug.”


End file.
